


A Secluded Duet

by Find_a_Way



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Sex in a Car, married love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Find_a_Way/pseuds/Find_a_Way
Summary: A while back, a very dear friend ask for a sequel to "The Only Two People in the World."  and the introduction of a new car to the Turner Family seemed like a perfect appropriate place to start.  So I finally got my act together and came up with this.After a late night delivering a baby, Shelagh and Patrick find themselves stuck in the car...alone...in the dark.  The rest was up to them.Happy Valentine's Day!





	A Secluded Duet

There was a satiny blackness to the courtyard, the only light the faint glimmers reflecting off fresh puddles on the cobbles.  In a few hours, the sun would rise and the inky cocoon would give way to the bright world. Abruptly, a beam of yellow light sliced through the darkness as a door opened and two silhouettes passed into the dark world.  

“At least the rain’s stopped,” Shelagh Turner’s soft voice fluttered over the space.  “Here, just a moment, Patrick. I’ve a torch in my bag. We’ll be sure to fall into the construction site in this darkness without it!”

In a moment, a beam of light pierced the darkness and the sound of footsteps echoed on the old brick walls.  

“It’s a good thing we asked Nanny to stay the night.  Baby Brinkle certainly took his time,” Patrick said.

Shelagh clicked her tongue.  “The poor wee thing will be a bit worse for wear for a few weeks, but I will commend him for his determination!”

“His determination and your quick thinking!  Mrs. Brinkle would certainly have needed my help if you hadn’t been there.  The best midwife in Poplar, Mr. Brinkle said when I showed up. Asked if I was there to give you a ride home!”

The torchlight arced in the night as Shelagh took her husband’s arm. “Well, I’m certainly glad you are here to offer me a ride.  I’d not be happy riding home in this darkness!”

“We’ll leave your bike here ‘til morning, and I’ll send Tim over--”  

The torch came to a sudden stop.  “What on earth? I could have sworn I left the car in the alley just here.”  Patrick spun around, scanning the dark courtyard. Light bounced around the shuttered buildings, illuminating flashes of clothes lines and bicycles, finally outlining a large lorry blocking the entrance to the very alley Patrick sought.

“Hell’s teeth!” He hissed.  He marched around the vehicle in search of a way out for the blue estate car. “It’s from the Department of Public Works.”  

“Oh no,” Shelagh murmured.  “They must have dropped it off for the utility workers tomorrow!”

“But why leave it here? They must have seen they were blocking me in!”  

Shelagh sighed.  “Perhaps they came by just as the downpours came and didn’t notice in the dash out.”

Irritated, Patrick retorted, “You’re not helping by making excuses for them, Shelagh.  We’re about as far from home as we can be in Poplar. We’re both exhausted, and I for one am not eager for the walk home.”

His words were punctuated by large drops of rain.

“Oh for heavens sake!” Shelagh cried. “Quick, before we’re both drenched—let’s get to the car!”

Patrick led the way around the lorry towards the back of the bricked odd alley.  He unlocked the driver door and slid over the seat to unlock Shelagh’s. “Put your bag here and get in the back,” he told her.  “There’s more room there.”

In a stroke of luck, the downpour held off until just after they closed the doors behind them, a roar pounding on the roof.

“Well, that’s settled,” Shelagh said.  “There’s no use complaining, we’ll have to stay here.”  She shrugged her cape from her shoulders and folded it over the seat.

Kicking off her shoes, she wriggled on the bench seat and tugged at her skirt.  Deftly she flicked the snaps of her suspenders and began to roll the black stockings down her legs.

The torchlight wavered in Patrick’s hand.  “What are you doing?” 

“I stepped in a puddle and my feet are soaked.  I’ll never get warm if I don’t take these things off.”  She nodded at his feet. “I’m sure yours are damp too, you should at least take off your shoes.”  Finished with the offending hosiery, she tossed them over the seat and quickly took the pins from her updo.  After a quick fluff of her hair, she turned to the back of the car. Rising up on her knees, she reached back into the dark space.  

“I know I put it back here…where??...Patrick, shine the torch back here for a tick, I’m sure I have a—Yes!” With a satisfied flourish, she produced an old picnic blanket. 

Patrick chuckled.  “Any chance you’ve got a flask of tea and some bread and cheese back there?”

A mischievous spark appeared behind Shelagh’s glasses.  She bounced back up on her knees and bent over the front seat and reached for her medical bag, her bottom high in the air.  Patrick did not seem to mind the view. “Unfortunately not, but I do have a Milky Bar I keep for just such an emergency.” She took the candy and dropped her glasses into the bag, then resumed her seat bedside him.  

Patrick grinned, then shrugged out out of his jacket.  “I might have an old pie in my case if you look,” he teased.

In a few moments, they were settled in, Shelagh curved up against his side, the blanket over them.  She broke off a piece of the chocolate and shared it. “My eyes are just about accustomed to the dark, are yours?”  she asked, as the candy melted on her tongue.

“Mostly. I can see the gleam of your hair.”  Gently he pushed a lock behind her ear and stroked her soft cheek. A thought crossed his mind, tilting his head.  “I’m not sure I’ve ever been in the back seat of this car,” he wondered aloud. “And I’m completely certain I’ve never been here with you!”

Shelagh rested her head back against his shoulder.  “It’s nice, though, isn’t it? Cozy. We may even get a bit of sleep.”

The rain slowed to a quiet murmur against the car’s roof.  

“It’s like we’re the only two people in the world,” Patrick murmured, his lips against her temple.

Shelagh nodded, snuggling closer.  “Do you remember that night—Timothy was still in hospital—when it felt that way?”

He laughed, a low husky sound.  “I’ll never forget. You were so...earnest.  It took everything I had not to take you for the first time that night in the old MG.”

“I wanted it, too,” she whispered shyly..

“I’m glad we waited, though.  Our new bed was much more...conducive to all the things I had planned for us.”

Shelagh sighed.  “You certainly surpassed my expectations.”

He kissed her the top of her head and stroked his hand along her arm.  “I wanted it to be special for both of us. Turns out I was even more nervous than my virgin bride!”

A giggle rose between them.  “I couldn’t help myself, I was tired of waiting!”

Their chuckles faded as their thoughts turned to memories of a time before a noisy family and busy practice.

“Shelagh...Shelagh, do you ever regret waiting for so long?  I mean, there must have been lots of boys who wanted to take you out in their dad’s car…”

“There were few families with cars in our town back then.  I wouldn’t have had much chance even if I’d wanted to.”

Pulling her closer, he pressed on.  “Yes, but do you look back on that time and think that maybe you might have liked to have…”

Her fingers made lazy circles against the fine cotton of his shirt.  “Oh, I don’t think so, Patrick. I was too shy, to afraid of getting close enough to anyone for such things.”  She toyed with a button. “I had a road to follow, didn’t I?”

His hand reached for hers, and after giving a gentle squeeze, he pressed a kiss to her fingers.  “We both did.”

Shelagh stretched to meet his eyes.  “I’m not so shy now, darling.” 

Patrick blinked hard.  “Shelagh?”

“Patrick,” Shelagh whispered as she nuzzled her nose along his.  Her lips hovered close to his, their breath mingling. “It’s dark...and quiet...and we’re all alone in this great big car.”  Her breath warmed his temple. “Do you think I’m shy, Patrick?”

Her nose traced a delicate trail along his cheek, across the sharp line of his jaw.  His answer was lost in his tight throat. With a gentle tug, she loosened his tie and lowered her head to kiss him where his pulse throbbed.  She lingered there, tiny flicks of her tongue calling a moan from deep in his chest. 

The sound urged her on and she shifted her leg to straddle his lap.  Her hands cupped his head and tilted his face up to meet her warm kiss.  He tasted of chocolate and Patrick. The shared passion was no less intense for its familiarity, long deep kisses that slowly built an intense heat between.  

Shelagh tugged at his shirt, pulling it from his trousers as she sought the feel of his skin.  His chest was warm beneath her palms, the skin smooth and hard over his ribs. She pressed more firmly, her fingers spread to touch all she could, her thumbs stroking over his flat nipples.  He groaned and squeezed at her thighs. She shifted higher in response and he pushed her skirt up to her waist. 

Upright, she tore at the small buttons of her uniform, and shrugged it over her shoulders.  His hands guided the cotton down her arms until she sat above him, her uniform swathed around her middle.  Leaning forward, Patrick kissed the soft swell above her bra, letting his tongue taste the sweet damp skin between her breasts.  Her head fell back, arching her towards him. Her cry, “Yes, please!” drove him wild and he bent to tease a stiff nipple through the fabric. In a moment he tugged straps from her shoulders, freeing her breasts.

Panting, they stared at each other, stunned.  The windows were misted over with their hot breath.  “My love?” Patrick’s words broke the silence, offering a way back to reason and calm.  He pushed the errant lock behind her her ear. 

Shelagh slipped from his lap. 

“You’re right,” Patrick swallowed his disappointment.  “Best if we just try and get some—what are you doing?”

Shelagh wiggled on the seat beside him, then bent forward.  In a moment she raised her face to his, a knowing smile tipping her lips as she tossed her knickers to the side.

His eyes glittered in the darkness as he reached for his belt buckle.  “That’s my girl,” he chuckled, low and deep.

She laughed, and in a blur of motion she was astride him again, bare skin pressing bare skin.  

His hands tangled in her hair and he pulled her face to his, their foreheads touching, their eyes closed.  “Take me inside you, my love,” he coaxed. 

She placed her hands on his shoulders and rose up, opening herself to him.  As she slid closer to him, a breath hummed through her chest.

“Sweet God, Shelagh,” he whispered in her ear, “that’s my favorite sound.”

His lips trailed down the column of her neck, tasting her. “Sing for me.” A ragged breath escaped between them.  “There’s no one else in the world tonight, Shelagh. There’s only you...and me.”

Their lips met again, soft and warm and open, searching for secrets only they knew.  His hands explored her body as she undulated above him, her own hands gripping his shoulders for balance.  Another moan rose in a low crescendo and she threw her head back. The curve of her throat beckoned him and he trailed his fingertips along the pale outline in the darkness. Her hips slowed as she watched him.  It was sweet torture, the way he caressed her, fingertips grazing, then turning to run the backs of his fingers just over the soft swell of her breasts.

“Do you want me touch you here?” His voice was husky.

She knew he didn’t want words.  Her moans were soft mewls of pleasure, spurring him drive her closer to ecstacy and he took one tight bud between his lips.  A shock of desire flashed through her. Her arm shot up, thrusting her hand up against the car’s roof to increase the friction between their bodies.  Breathy gasps filled the car, answered by lusty groans. They rocked harder against each other, deep thrusts of increasing speed, until their voices joined in a duet of ecstacy.  

Shelagh collapsed against him as the passionate frenzy drifted into exhausted fulfillment and finally quiet peace.  They moved apart, their bodies now awkward in the confines of the back seat. Without words, they restored each other to order, and in the light of the pre-dawn sky took rest in each others arms.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
